


Life in the face of Death

by Clara_Watson



Category: Inkheart (2008), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Book characters coming to life, Do I need anymore?, I Don't Even Know, Inkheart Theory, Multi, Unearthing of AGRA, Woops, agra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Watson/pseuds/Clara_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a silver tongue, which turns out interestingly for the whole Watson/Holmes household... This is kind of my first good work so just go with it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is confusing, just go with it. :)

"Sherlock that was fantastic!" John exclaimed, Mary's face was bright with excitement too. Sherlock just looked bashfully at the floor, staring at the fascinating carpet. "Why don't you write them all down? You could become an author!" Sherlock laughed a deep, rumbling noise and stood abruptly, fixing his dressing gown as if he was wearing the king's robes.

"I think I've had enough fame for one life time." And with that Sherlock was gone, down the stairs and back to his flat, leaving Mary and John halfway between stitches and being horrified. Somehow they felt like they'd both lived the lives that Sherlock had put them into theoretically.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry I'll get longer, John's written down what Sherlock's saying...

The next time Sherlock came over, John decided he was having none of Sherlock's "I don't need to be famous anymore" rubbish, and as he told the stories he'd told again and again John wrote them down, hidden in a note book that Sherlock couldn't see. Wind tore through the room, paper flying around the room and whipping up a storm, and of all the people looking terrified in that flat, Sherlock was the most terrified. 

"What have you done?!" He screamed over the billowing winds, grabbing at his two friends, but no one could hear him over the winds that were tearing at all of them. And then, the darkness came and Sherlock couldn't find any of the people he'd tried so hard to save.


End file.
